


How Much I Need Your Face

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He just wanted a moment of pure ecstasy with the thought of himself with the boy he loved, terrified at the thought that it could’ve been the last.





	How Much I Need Your Face

Fujimaru was trying.

He felt his fingers wrapped around his cock, he felt the desire to reach a damn orgasm, but as much as he tried he couldn’t.

He needed it. He needed to think about Otoya right now, imaging that the hand was his, imaging his face and his mouth.

It wasn’t rare for him to do it during those times neither of them had time to dedicate to the other, and it wasn’t rare for him to feel good after, to feel satisfied just thinking about the elder.

Now, however, when he tried to focus on his face there was another one overlapping.

J had ruined the last thing he had left.

Fujimaru touched himself, he closed his eyes and tried to bring back to his mind every single time he had been with Otoya, every time he had taken him, lashing out every frustration on his body, and the only thing that came to him was J’s sly smile.

It tasted like death, that smile, it tasted of all that he’d done to him and what he had torn off his hands, and there was no way Fujimaru could come with that smile in his mind.

He gave up on it, clenching his fist and banging it against the wall, gritting his teeth for the frustration.

He felt the need to think about Otoya burning in his veins, while his reality was being shattered by J’s words, while all he had always believed in was slowly turning to ashes.

Brothers.

Otoya and J couldn’t actually be brothers, because that meant...

Fujimaru didn’t want to think about it, but at the same time he couldn’t avoid it.

Right then he only wished he could’ve hugged the elder and listening to him say that it wasn’t true, that J was crazy, that he had said that just to confuse him, and he was going to believe him right away.

But he didn’t want to answer his calls, he didn’t want to hear his voice and he didn’t want to ask for the truth, because if it had turned out to be different from what he had imagined, he wasn’t going to stand it.

He just wanted a moment of pure ecstasy with the thought of himself with the boy he loved, terrified at the thought that it could’ve been the last.

But Otoya wasn’t there.

There was just an echo of that damn smile, and J’s voice taking away from him the last piece of hope he had left.


End file.
